TRES SOMBRAS EN LA VIDA DE UNA MISMA
by EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark
Summary: Alice se queda sola tras la desaparición de su abuelo por culpa de un invento fallido. Decide marcharse a Japón; dónde, allí, comenzará a tener sueños extraños... Esos sueños significan algo y Alice quiere saber que significan. Lo que ella no sabe esque, algo malo le traerá a su vida tras investigar el significado de esos sueños. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Por favor, pasad y leed.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos los lectores y fans de Bakugan._

_Mi nombre es EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark y vengo a ofreceros mi primera historia de esta categoría._

_Tengo bastante experiencia en esto, por lo que, espero no fallaros; al igual que también espero que os guste._

_Por favor, si no es molestia, me gustaría que comentaráis ya que necesito saber si está muy largo, es aburrido, debo añadir o quitar algo..._

_Gracias :D_

_Por cierto, también añadiré personajes de Bakugan New Vestroia y Bakugan Apogeo Mechanium._

_Aviso para los fans de ShunxFabia...¡NUNCA, JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES ESCRIBIRÉ SOBRE ESA PAREJA!_

_Ni siquiera tendrán un solo momento ellos dos._

_Por favor... no os enfadéis ^^U_

_ADVERTENCIA: NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE SU AUTOR Y CREADOR , MITSUO HASHIMOTO._

_LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES ESTE FIC._

_Aquí os lo dejo...¡Qué lo disfrutéis!_

_**TRES SOMBRAS EN LA VIDA DE UNA MISMA**_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

**Han pasado dos años desde que los luchadores bakugan originales y otros más derrotaran a todas las amenazas que se le presentaban.**

**Han cambiado muchisimo; y, no solamente en las batallas...:**

**Daniel Kuso: Peleador Pyrus.**

**Sus amigos lo llaman Dan. Tiene 17 años. Su cabello castaño sigue estando igual. Sus ojos todavía conservan ese brillo entusiasta de siempre.**

**Se ha vuelto mas calmado y piensa las cosas con mucho mas claridad. Sigue estando igual de decidido que siempre, pero, medita lo que piensa hacer antes de lanzarse a hacer lo que planea. Ha crecido bastante al igual que su cuerpo; se vé que ha estado entrenando, ya que se le marcan algunos músculos en los brazos.**

**Inició un noviazgo con Runo.**

**Su bakugan sigue siendo Dragonoide Pyrus.**

**Runo Misaki: Peleadora Haos.**

**También tiene 17 años. Su cabello celeste, se lo ha dejado suelto y, se lo ha planchado. Le llega hasta media espalda. Sus ojos esmeralda , al igual que los de Dan, siguen llenos de entusiasmo y alegría. Se ha vuelto más femenina gracias a los consejos de Julie. Esta, por hacer ese cambio, logró que el castaño se fijara y se enamorara de ella. Sigue siendo un poquito más baja que Dan. Ha dejado de ser tan gruñona. Es más positiva. Sus atributos; también han crecido un poquito.**

**Ahora es novia de Dan Kuso.**

**Su bakugan continúa siendo Sable Tigrera Haos.**

**Julie Minamoto: Peleadora Subterra.**

**Ella, al igual que los dos anteriores, tiene la misma edad. Se ha cortado el pelo y lo lleva por los hombros; pero, sigue teniendolo plateado.**

**Esta chica, no ha cambiado en nada; sigue siendo muy hiperactiva y alegre. Su ropa sigue siendo sexy; pero, ya no revela tanto...**

**Lleva un noviazgo con un joven rubio llamado Billy. Todavía dura. Son como uña y carne.**

**Adora a su bakugan; Gorem Subterra, le deja hacer lo que quiera y lo consiente... Le dá más atención a su bakugan que a su novio. **

**Marucho : Peleador Aquos.**

**Este joven rubio tiene 17 años. Se conserva muy bien; tiene bastantes admiradoras en el instituto; la razón es la siguiente:**

**Aunque todavía lleve sus gafas y siga siendo un cerebrito, su físico y cuerpo han cambiado notablemente.**

**Ha crecido hasta ponerse a la altura de Dan; entrena mucho después de clases; por lo que, también se notaba que tenía bastante músculo.**

**Su cabello ya no lo llevaba ni suelto ni con forma de champiñón... **

**Había crecido un poquito hasta la altura de los hombros y le caía en capas, por lo que; aunque le molestara en la cara; se recogía los mechones y parte trasera del cabello con otro mechón grueso de su cabello; lo que lo hacía ver más atractivo; parecía que tenía una coleta pero sin tenerla.**

**Hay una cosa en la que este genio no ha cambiado: prefiere los ordenadores a estar con una chica.**

**Su bakugan principal sigue siendo Preyas Aquos; aunque, por sus otras aventuras y batallas; obtuvo a Preyas Angelo y Demonio y a Elphyn. **

**Shun Kazami: Peleador Ventus.**

**Este chico tiene 18 años de edad. Es el más mayor del grupo. Se ha dejado crecer su pelo y se lo ha dejado hasta el cuello (otra vez).**

**Sus ojos ámbar siguen siendo gélidos; pero, de vez en cuando, cuando se vé con una chica que le es especial ; es como si se transformara.**

**Ha cambiado crecido bastante; también ha estado entrenando muchisimo, tanto en su lucha bakugan como en su formación como ninja. Se le notan los músculos, tanto en los bíceps, como el torso. Todavía sigue viviendo en la misma mansión de siempre. Su abuelo se marchó y lo dejó solo. **

**Se ocupa muchisimo de su bakugan y fiel compañera Skyress. Siempre va con ella a todas partes, y siente que solo le puede contar sus problemas a ella y a esa chica que es especial para él.**

**A parte de tener a Skyress; lo acompaña también Ingram Ventus.**

**Alice Gehabich: Peleadora Darkus.**

**Tiene al igual que Shun 18 años. Sus ojos color chocolate solían encontrarse felices, alegres, cálidos y calmados. Su cabello naranja continúa estando rostro es muy suave y fino. En lo que respecta a su caracter, sigue siendo amable, dulce, cariñoso y gentil; aunque, también, ahora se encuentra más reservada y callada.**

**Le gusta alguién del equipo de los luchadores originales bakugan.**

**Cuida y mima a su bakugan.**

**Es el único en el que confía; siempre le cuenta todos sus secretos y problemas.**

**Están conectados y siempre van sincronizados; saben cuando hay problemas y acuden en ayuda del otro.**

**Le encanta leer y cantar, pasear pero sobre todo hablar con su bakugan.**

**Sigue siendo Hidranoid Darkus.**

**Pero... lo que ellos creian que habría ya paz y tranquilidad... algo sucedería...**

**Algo que cambiaría la vida de todos... de Alice...**

_Bueno... hasta aquí esta pequeña introducción de este fic._

_Espero que no os haya resultado pesado._

_Espero también que os haya gustado._

_Os espero en el siguiente capitulo de TRES SOMBRAS EN LA VIDA DE UNA MISMA._

_Recordad...¡VUESTRAS OPINIONES CUENTAN!_

_Os quieroooo._

_Se despide de vosotros:_

_EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos una vez más a otro capitulo de TRES SOMBRAS EN LA VIDA DE UNA MISMA.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que habéis leído mi fic, y, muchísimas gracias a Laura Excla, Dianitha'15'Prodz y AliceyShun por haberme comentado.

Muchísimas gracias chicas; me habéis animado y me alegro de que os haya gustado ^^

Bueno… aquí os dejo a todos vosotros el siguiente capitulo.

Por favor, cuando finalice el capitulo comentad; os lo agradeceré.

ADVERTENCIA: NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE MITSUO HASHIMOTO. LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES ESTE FIC.

¡Qué lo disfrutéis!

CAPITULO 1: DESAPARICIÓN Y REGRESO AL ANTIGUO HOGAR.

**Nos situamos en Moscú; específicamente en el laboratorio del Doctor Michael Gehabich; donde se encuentra dicho científico creando un invento que consistía en una máquina especializada en observar y ayudar a los bakugan para progresar en sus capacidades físicas.**

**Eran las 7:30 de la mañana cuando estaba finalizando de atornillar y darle unos últimos retoques a su máquina. **

**De pronto, se da cuenta de que le faltan unas cosas materiales para poder terminarlo; así que, decide llamar a su nieta, quien se encontraba desesperezándose en su cómoda y mullida cama, para dirigirse a preparar el desayuno para ambos.**

_Comienzo de la llamada telefónica: _

_Suena el teléfono…_

_-¿Sí?-Se escucha al otro lado una voz muy dulce y cálida._

_-Alice querida soy yo…_

_-¡Ah abuelo; buenos días! ¿Qué se te ofrece?-Pregunta la ojichocolate calmada._

_-Verás… se me han olvidado algunos materiales encima de la mesa del comedor; por lo que no puedo terminar el invento… ¿Podrías acercarte?-Cuestiona el de gafas._

_-Por supuesto abuelo; eso ni hace falta que lo preguntes.-Decía la pelinaranja sonriendo.-Bueno, ahora me visto y voy…-Respondía Alice pero; su abuelo la corta._

_-No; Alice tú quédate desayunando, que mientras tanto, puedo ir arreglando unas últimas cosas que quedan todavía. Cuándo termines ven; te estaré esperando.-Decía el anciano._

_-Está bien abuelo… ¡Hasta ahora!¡Cuídate!-Se despedía la dueña de Hidranoid._

_-Hasta ahora querida.-Finalizó el doctor._

_Final de la llamada telefónica._

**Entonces, el científico de Moscú, se puso manos a la obra; así, le daría tiempo a su nieta para llegar hacia donde él estaba sin prisa.**

_CON ALICE:_

**Una joven de 17 años, cabello ondulado anaranjado y ojos color chocolate había terminado de vestirse; para, a continuación, dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.**

**Se veía muy hermosa; llevaba una camiseta de manga larga fina de cuello cisne morada, con una falda morada corta junto a unos leggins negros, unos botines con un poquito de tacón negras y una boina de igual color.**

**Ya abajo en la estancia de la cocina; la pelinaranja se dispuso a cocinar unos panqueques con miel y dos tazones de chocolate bien caliente.**

**Por lo que, se puso el delantal que había colgado en la puerta y empezó a preparar ese plato tan delicioso que tanto le gustaba.**

**De repente, Alice siente como alguna cosa se posa sobre su hombro; a continuación sonríe, ya que sabía de que se trataba de su fiel compañero bakugan Hidranoid.**

-¡Alice, qué bien huele eso! ¿Me vas a dejar probar a que si**?- Preguntaba la bolita esférica morada y negra ilusionada.**

**La ojichocolate sonrió y dijo:**

-No lo dudes Hidranoid; toma, prueba**.-Le decía mientras tendía su mano para que el bakugan se colocara, mientras que con la otra cogía la paleta para coger un poco de las panqueques y dárselas a probar.**

-¡Me encanta! ¿Desayunamos?-**Preguntó el compañero de la ojichocolate a esta mientras se le iluminaban los ojitos y daba botes todavía en la palma de la mano de ella.**

**La pelinaranja asintió con la cabeza; por lo que Hidranoid saltó de nuevo a su hombro y Alice cogió los platos con la comida ya servida, los puso en la mesa y se sentó a degustar ese plato que había preparado.**

**Después de tomar el desayuno y fregar los platos para después dejarlos en su respectivo sitio; cogió su abrigo y salió de la casa con los materiales que le había pedido su abuelo; por lo que emprendió el camino hacia el laboratorio.**

_CON EL DOCTOR MICHAEL HEGABICH:_

**El doctor estaba revisando los últimos retoques de su invento, cuando decide pararse a descansar.**

**Estuvo toda la noche trabajando en ese invento suyo, ya que tenía muchas ganas de terminarlo, al igual de hacerlo funcionar; pero, por lo visto, se excedió un poco.**

**El científico se aparato por un instante de aquél aparato para beber un trago de agua y descansar la vista por pocos minutos.**

-Bueno… Solo hace falta esperar a que venga Alice…**-Se dijo a sí mismo el famoso científico.**

**Pero; no aguantó con su cansancio y se durmió en la silla; más su descanso no duró mucho cuando de repente se escucha un gran ruido proveniente del invento casi terminado.**

**El doctor Gehabich despierta sobresaltado; rápidamente se coloca bien sus gafas y se dirige hacia aquél artefacto.**

**Lo investiga lo mejor que puede a fondo, pero, no logra encontrar la causa que ha provocado que ese invento se pusiera a pitar; al contrario, aquél objeto cada vez pita más y más, convirtiéndose cada vez más agudo.**

**De pronto; el pitido cesa; para dar paso a una gran explosión y una luz cegadora blanca.**

**Tras pasar tres minutos aquella luz se desvanece; pero, junto a ella; también la existencia del abuelo de la pelinaranja.**

_DE NUEVO CON ALICE:_

**Alice corría lo máximo que le permitían sus piernas ya que se había demorado mucho en desayunar, y, supuestamente, según ella, pensaba que su abuelo se enfadaría o impacientaría; más, ella no sabía lo que le esperaba al cruzar la puerta del laboratorio.**

**Finalmente llegó al lugar dónde el doctor Gehabich creaba inventos y demás; después de un largo camino de nieve, ramas y arboles.**

**Se dispuso a abrir la puerta mientras decía:**

-¡Abuelo, ya estoy aquí! ¡Siento mucho el retra…!-**La ojichocolate no finalizó su frase debido a como encontró el laboratorio.**

**Observó con horror cada rincón de aquél lugar; todo se encontraba por el suelo, debido a que por culpa de la aparición de aquel rayo de luz todos los papeles que se encontraban en la mesa salieron volando.**

**La pelinaranja sentía como sus ojos se humedecían; intentaba retenerlas sin éxito; por lo que sintió que sus mejillas se mojaban debido a las lágrimas que se deslizaban lentamente por su cara.**

**De pronto; grita lo más fuerte que le permite su garganta y, apoyada en una de las paredes del laboratorio, se desliza lentamente hasta quedar sentada, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas.**

**Hidranoid, preocupado por el estado de su compañera, se acerca hasta ella y le habla; intentando animarla.**

-Alice… ¡Por favor; no estés así; no soporto verte en ese estado! ¡Venga, anímate; seguramente ni a tu abuelo ni a los chicos de la resistencia bakugan ni a los luchadores originales les gustaría verte así! No sé que ha pasado, ni tampoco sé el porqué de el estado de esta habitación; pero, sea lo que sea yo estaré contigo siempre y te ayudaré a averiguarlo. Vamos Alice; vamos a buscar la respuesta a este misterio; pero, como siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.-**Finalizó el compañero de la pelinaranja ilusionado mientras animaba a su amiga.**

**Entonces, la ojichocolate levanta su cabeza hasta quedar frente a la carita pequeña de Hidranoid y, secándose las lágrimas con sus delicados dedos mientras mostraba una pequeña pero sincera y agradecida sonrisa le responde:**

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Gracias amigo por estar siempre conmigo y apoyarme en momentos realmente complicados y oscuros para mi! ¡Venga… vámonos a buscar respuestas!¡Vamos a hacer una pequeña visita a viejos amigos!-**Finaliza la de bucles con una mirada decidida sobre su rostro.**

**La esfera quien se encontraba en el hombro de la chica, sonrió para sus adentros y, mirando orgullosamente a su compañera.**

**Entonces; Alice revisó todo de nuevo por última vez y, sin mirar atrás se marchó hacia la casa donde vivía con su abuelo y se dispuso a hacerse las maletas.**

**Una vez ya se adentró en la casa y estuvo en su habitación; inicializó la tarea de preparar su maleta.**

**En ella colocó de todo lo que creía necesario:**

**Muchas prendas de ropa; su mp4 con toda su música favorita en ella, su álbum de fotos, su cámara, su diario; pero, sobre todo, todas esas cartas y dedicatorias de sus viejos y nuevos amigos.**

**Entonces; después de hacer su maleta y salir de su casa junto con su acompañante bakugan; suspiró, cerró sus ojos; y, sin mirar atrás dijo:**

-Venga Hidranoid; vámonos a buscar la verdad a esta encrucijada…**-Finalizó Alice con una mirada decidida colocando la carta de su alter-ego y teletransportándose a su lugar de destino.**

Bueno… hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por haber leído este capitulo.

Recordad: ¡VUESTRA OPINIÓN CUENTA!

Se despide de vosotros:

EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark.

¡SAYONARA!

:D


End file.
